Dominating The Uchiha
by Saiga Uzumaki
Summary: Unruly A shows the Uchiha that visual prowess doesn't determine your place on the food chain. Mikoto x numerous Kumogakure shinobi Warning: Contains Mature content and NTR


**Finally!**

**A new series featuring Mikoto x residents of the Hidden Cloud Village has arrived on FF . net.**

**Warning: Netorare**

* * *

><p><em> -An open field in Kaminari no Kuni-<em>

"Back off!" Shouted an enraged Kumogakure kunoichi.

What was supposed a relaxing trip back to Kumogakure after completing a simple B-rank mission for one Yugito Nii took a turn for the worst in an instant. Three Uchiha who she recognized as Tekka, Inabi &Yashiro from the bingo book ambushed her – sharingans activated . A battle quickly ensued as they placed an odd chakra suppressant on her arms restraining them behind her back forcing her on the defensive immediately. Knowing she won't thwart their onslaught much by evading, she decided to use her speed & go for a quick lethal strike – at least taking one of them down.

Body Flickering forward, Yugito delivered a swift high kick at the Yashiro's temple, sending him careening into a nearby tree. What she wasn't expecting however, was his partner to appear out of the ground using an Earth style jutsu punching her in the gut, causing her to cough up blood. When she fell to her knees the third Uchiha slammed his knee into her back pinning the girl to the ground.

With her hands bind behind her back, fighting off multiple jonin wielding the sharingan, was becoming more of a hindrance than she first anticipated. She knew victory wasn't likely, but perhaps she could by some time until reinforcements arrived.

That didn't seem like a plausible scenario at the moment.

_'Damn it! I can't use my Version 1 Cloak with these damn suppressants on my arms. No…this can't be how it ends!'_

"So this is the Jinchuriki of Kumo's Bakeneko….Did she give you lot trouble?"

"Not much Fugaku-sama. We prevented her from drawing out the Biju's chakra as you ordered sir."

"Hn. Well done."

Now Yugito knew who she was dealing with. Fugaku Uchiha, future head of the Uchiha clan made name for himself in the Third Great Ninja War as one of the most adept in his clan's Fire style jutsu - second to only The Sandaime Hokage. He was definitely more dangerous than the shinobi she'd been dealing with so far.

"Fugaku, we should head back soon." Spoke a feminine voice.

"Yes, Inabi's squad was just finishing up here, Mikoto."

This caused a string of curses to run rapid through Yugito's mind. Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife, is one of Konoha's most powerful kunoichi, infamous for her multi-layered sharingan genjutsu. Her situation went from bad to seemingly hopeless.

Inabi grinned as he had an evil grin in his eye seeing the blonde girl squirm beneath him.

"Fugaku-sama this girl gave us some trouble, perhaps we can have our way with this one when we're back in the village…"

"Hn, do as you wish; just make sure to put her under a genjutsu once we're well within Hi no Kuni's border. Mikoto will strengthen the genjutsu once we reach Kikyō Pass."

"Sir."

Yugito heartbeat started to speed up as the feeling of dread washed over her.

Mikoto shifted uncomfortably; clearly at unease with not only Inabi's depraved suggestion but her husband's indifference towards it. She decided to wait until they return to their village before she spoke against the idea.

"Activate the genjutsu so we can move out." Fugaku grumbled.

"Understo-"

Suddenly a massive amount of chakra flooded the area and could be felt despite none of the shinobi present being sensory types.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

'_This potent chakra….don't tell me…'_

"AGH!"

Before their brain could tell their bodies to move, Fugaku & Mikoto sees a hulking figure flash behind Inabi and sever his head with a lighting infused chop. The blur punched a hole in Yashiro's chest the size of a pumpkin – his heart obliterated on impact. Not missing a beat, the man punched Tekka in the jaw – removing it from his face entirely - killing the Uchiha instantly.

Of course, Yugito was ecstatic to see her ally save her from a most terrifying fate.

"A, you're here!"

"You're lucky Bee & I were had an escort mission not too far away."

Looking over to his brother, "Bee, grab Yugito and head home. I'll handle these two." A ordered.

"Fo sho! Give 'em hell bro!"

With that Bee picked up Yugito & left the vicinity in a quick **Shunshin**.

To say the least, the Raikage's son was royally pissed. Not only did these Uchiha scum attempt to kidnap Yugito – who was like a little sister to him, he also heard the lot of them suggest raping her. A squashed those three near Yugito out of sheer instinct but upon recognizing the scrawny individual standing across from him as Fugaku Uchiha almost sent A on another violent rampage if not noticing the lone female Uchiha out of the group, Mikoto if his memory served him correctly.

The gears slowly began turning inside the head of Kumo's infamous Unruly A – coming to a realization that there is a more gratifying method for punishing these fools – especially considering the obvious relationship between the two Uchiha.

Taking advantage of a seemingly idle A, Fugaku finishes a series of complex handseals before the beast of a man in front of him activated his Raiton no Yoroi.

**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!"**

A twenty meter-wide sea of flames engulfed A and the surrounding area seemingly incinerating everything in its path.

Activating her sharingan in search of any sign of life within the flames, Mikoto gasped when a blue flare of lighting resonated in the center of her husband's jutsu.

Before either Uchiha could react, Fugaku screamed in agony as his shin was snapped in half like a twig by a lighting-enhanced low kick from A; followed up by an Elbow Bolt to the spine, sending thousands of volts of electricity throughout Fugaku's body – deactivating his sharingan & disrupting his chakra flow in the process.

Mikoto attempted to get in position to put A under a genjutsu but the Kumo nin's lighting-coated hand placed a few centimeters underneath her husband's jugular stopped her in her tracks.

"Fugaku!"

"I suggest you listen because I'll only say this once; follow me sixty meters west of here. You are to follow me closely until we reach our destination. If you decide to flee - the man dies, if you choose to attack me – the man dies, and you'll join him soon after. Nod once if you understand woman."

Having no choice but to agree with his demands, Mikoto slowly nodded her head & followed the man. She visibly cringed as her husband roared in excruciating pain when he was lifted up by his detached shin and was dragged along to wherever A had in mind.

'_Please…hang in there Fugaku.'_

* * *

><p>Several moments later, they arrive in front a large rundown abandoned shack of some sort with Kumogakure's emblem embedded on the side, the ink clearly fading away. <em>'Probably used as their storage facility during the last war…'<em> Mikoto absently noted.

Once they reach inside, A nonchalantly threw Fugaku into the corner, eliciting a shout of anguish when his disfigured leg collided with the hard wooden floor.

Mikoto was about to leap to his side but a deadly glare from the Raikage's son stopped the woman in her tracks.

As she followed the mammoth of a man further into the warehouse, Mikoto's eyes widen in surprise and instinctively looked back when a barrier encased the shack, sealing all occupants inside.

Looking at A for an explanation, A informed them. "It's a Barrier ninjutsu originally developed by my father. It encloses all within the proximity and only is released when the caster – that being me - wills it. Also those who make physical contact with the barrier have the pleasure of their internal organs being liquefied by a hundred thousand volts of electricity. I put enough chakra into the barrier for it to last twenty four hours so leaving without my authorization isn't possible for you." A then smirked. "Now that any delusional thoughts of escape has left your skulls, I suppose I'll return the favor of what one of your subordinates alluded to earlier. Although, I wouldn't worry – I guarantee Mikoto won't be disappointed for what I have in store for her."

Fugaku fiercely glared at A. "If you touch my wife I swear…I'll-"

"Wish you had the mobility to masturbate to her screams." A finished for him.

Mikoto's blood began to run cold when A walked up and eyed her with an indecipherable expression.

The son of Kumogakure's Third Raikage checked out her appearance & he had to admit she had a stunning body in spite of her current Konoha garb. She donned a navy blue forehead protector with her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and thin strands framing the sides of her face, enhancing her already delicate features. Her attire consisted of the standard Konoha flack jacket zipped up over a black short-sleeved shirt that stopped just above her waist. She also wore skintight black pants that clung tightly to her shapely hips and ended just above her calves. As much as he loathed the Uchiha clan at the moment, there was no denying this woman of their lineage is quality breeding stock.

This was going to be fun.

A firmly clutched her chin upwards – forcing her to look into his callous coal eyes.

Mikoto closed her eyes in shame when A's lips forcefully captured hers. She did her best to fight off the heat rushing its way up to her cheeks but failed miserably. However, she didn't object to his tongue invading her mouth and adeptly forcing her own into submission. Her eyes widened and she ouldn't prevent herself from letting out a faint moan into the man's mouth when A began to grope and knead her plump rear as if signaling her to kiss back. Shamefully glancing back at her husband for a split second, Mikoto slowly wrapped her slender arms around A's muscular neck and gradually returned the kiss – her tongue exploring his orifice – fighting for supremacy.

'_Please forgive me Fugaku…'_

He unzipped her jonin vest, lifted up her shirt, and pulled up her black bra. The uniform was now open, allowing Mikoto's perky breasts to spill out of their confines and bounce freely. The articles of clothing were quickly tossed on Fugaku's paralyzed body - further provoking him. The cool draft assaulted her nipples and would have caused them to stiffen if they weren't already by A fondling her ass.

"On your knees. Now."

Despite her unease when she complied with his demand. He undid his waistband and dropped his trousers - Mikoto was absolutely stunned with what A presented to her.

There's no way this was real.

An impressive twelve inch cock with veins protruding from the sides and two abnormally large testicles hanging underneath greeted her with pre-cum exuding from the engorged tip. All in all - the dark-skinned phallus put Fugaku's pitiful three inches to shame. Were all Kumogakure males this well-endowed? Suddenly recalling stories of the freak of nature that is the Sandaime Raikage, Mikoto immediately now had an idea where he received his godlike genetics.

"Heh, what happened to that Uchiha arrogance? Don't tell me you're intimidated?" A snarled.

Mikoto gulped. Could he blame her? She'd never admit it – she had her pride as an Uhiha after all - but his presence alone was intimidating. Now she was expected to give him a blowjob – practically dislocating her jaw in the process. _'Alright…deep breaths.'_ With some reluctance, she reached out and grabbed the hilt; not even able to close her hand and around it. Still in awe at the engorged appendage, the Uchiha heiress admired his girth for a bit longer before giving him a couple experimental pumps – having to use both hands due to his monstrous length. After thoroughly pumping the massive organ, she removed her Hitai-ate and used her right hand to tuck several strands of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to begin sucking his cockhead. Mikoto felt her panties dampen in arousal, her juices running down from her snatch, coating her inner-thighs in a sticky fluid.

Fugaku was forced to watch his wife bob her head on another man's cock – what made matters worse in his eyes - not only was this behemoth of a man four times his own length and three times his girth but it was the fact that she actually seemed enthusiastic while pleasuring the enemy - if her tongue fluidly dancing around the man's cockhead was any indication.

"M-Mikoto….p-please…STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

To avoid any more guilt flooding her conscious, Mikoto blocked out her husband's desperate pleas for her to stop pleasuring an enemy shinobi. The task at hand was difficult enough without his frantic voice ringing through her ears. This is something she had to do to ensure the future of the Uchiha Clan. If she didn't gratify to this monster's demands, he'd slaughter them with the utmost ease. _'Better wounded pride than our clan losing its future.'_ She thought as she resumed her task of siphoning out every single drop of the Kumo ninja's semen.

Though something told her she'd be getting more than she bargained for.

A few minutes pass by & Mikoto begins to quicken her pace – violently bobbing her head back and forth on the first seven inches - causing A to hum in satisfaction. Going down on Fugaku didn't take much effort; considering he was barely the size of her index finger – that wasn't surprising. So gobbling on this colossal shlong was a new brand experience for Mikoto – an experience she was thoroughly relishing. Once she hears a soft groan from the man she was pleasuring Mikoto hastily retreats to the crown and starts to suck on the cockhead with even greater zeal.

Her efforts ultimately pay off when thick layers of A's salty seed coated her tongue in heavy spurts. Fugaku usually released tiny droplets on a tissue or her hand when he came, never had Mikoto tasted a man's semen – she found the taste quite bitter but not entirely unpleasant in her opinion. Deciding to go with the flow - she lapped up the rest on her tits as if it were a delicacy.

Standing back up to her feet, knowing what's to come next, Mikoto bent over, giving the kumo nin a nice view of her moist snatch after she rolled her black pants & panties down her broad hips and lowered them to her ankles. Stepping out of her undergarments she yelped in shock when A effortlessly picked her up by the waist and set her naked form on a sturdy desk in front of Fugaku.

He leaned down to her tit and lathered her nipple with his saliva. Releasing her breast from his mouth, A's abnormally sharp incisors nipped at her heaving bosom causing her to squirm and shiver in delight when he captured her nipple and started to nurse on her.

Tuning out Fugaku's empty threats and shouts of rage - A was rather surprised the raven-haired woman submitted to him so quickly, as he honestly expected her to put up more of a resistance; being from a clan of notorious for their pigheadedness.

A's eyes roamed Mikoto's body one more, examining her flawless pale skin, large breasts, and her feminine curves. The Uchiha Heiress's body was a treat indeed.

A grabbed her long smooth pale legs and pushed them to her shoulders. An uncomfortable position for a civilian, but for a flexible kunoichi like Mikoto, staying in this position was an easy task. Her breathed hitched as A's index and middle fingers spread her nether lips before sinking his two fingers in her moist depths. His digits were touching places Fugaku or even her own fingers never could reach.

Never had a man gone down on her before, and here she was, about to be eaten out by another man in front of her husband. The sheer thought made her nipples become even harder in anticipation.

Her toned thighs involuntarily wrapped around A's head while he feasted on her. His long, wide, yet surprisingly dexterous tongue was spread flat and lapped up her pussy lips from top to bottom before zeroing in on her enlarged clit. Her sharingan started flickering on and off as A's capable tongue made her lose control of her chakra for a brief moment. Eventually, A's ministrations to her clitoris brought the pale woman to a much anticipated completion.

Mikoto's head flew backwards and her back arched with a delighted squeal, her hips jerked against A's face and her inner muscles tightened around his invading tongue, allowing his jagged goatee to prickle her asshole. She rigidly stretched her palms outward, pushing her ample bosom up high as she experienced a squirting orgasm for the first time in her life.

A rose to his feet. The female Uchiha whined in apprehension when he hooked her legs within the crook of his muscular arms. Wasting no time, dark-skinned giant gradually fed his throbbing erection into her sacred snatch.

"I-It's s-splitting me apart!" Mikoto wheezed out albeit barely as a result of his intruding member stretching her to and beyond her limits. Tears built up in the corners of the female Uchiha's eyes - her body quivering and her entrance clenching around A's shaft. His dark throbbing prick little by little began at a painfully slow pace within her filled cunt to allow Mikoto to adjust to his size. The Uchiha heiress felt overstuffed but miraculously content as practically every part of her cunnie could feel pleasure at being stimulated in some manner. Her delicate frame soon harmonized with his muscular physique.

"Oh…..GOD!" Mikoto knew she should not be enjoying this - especially with her husband having a front row view - but goddammit, it's so hard not to – she had no idea that sex could actually hurt so good - A knew just when, where, and how to hit her sweets spots. Not long after, she let out an ear-splitting scream – digging her nails into his biceps as her warm love juices squirted around his rapidly thrusting cock. She felt her womanhood squeeze and suck at A's fleshy piston as it erupted deep inside her – bathing her womb in an abundant liquid heat.

A flipped her over and dragged her legs off the desk, lowering them so that her feet were touching the floor – bent over the desk with her legs spread wide - awaiting his inevitable jab into her magnificent wet heat.

Perspiration glistened on her pale skin as A massaged her bouncing breasts with one hand, pinching, squeezing, tweaking her nipple while his other hand held onto her thigh firmly, to keep his wild thrusts steady to some extent.

A let go of her tits and latched onto her hips leaving Mikoto the task of holding onto both of her heavy knockers to keep them from violently swaying beneath her. Mikoto let out a shuddering gasp as A's thick organ slid back and forth in her vaginal depths.

Fugaku watched on, sharingan activated, tears flowing down his usually stoic features, incapable of removing his eyes off of the pair. His lovely wife, Mikoto Uchiha - behaving nothing like she normally would; her calm, caring, and compassionate demeanor was gone, and was replaced by the look of a sex obsessed whore. Was this what she wanted? To be taken by a man much larger than he was? Was he not endowed enough for her? Did he not last long enough for her liking? These concerns raced through Fugaku's head, serving to do nothing but infuriate him further. He watched on helplessly as his wife was taken from behind like a bitch in heat.

Her well-developed heart-shaped ass was roughly slapping against A's pelvis. The impact caused her jiggling ass-cheeks to turn a deep shade of red from his nonstop pounding while his large testicles continued to smack up against her swollen clit time and time again. Juices ran down from Mikoto's snatch trickling down her inner thighs, staining the wooden floor beneath them. The head of his cock repeatedly struck her cervix – enhancing the sensation of being savagely fucked.

A continued to pound Mikoto from behind, causing the gorgeous woman's tits to bob & jiggle as she panted and moaned desperately for more. Reaching up to fondle her breasts, A's experienced fingers flicked & toyed with her sensitive nipples – added on to the monster cock ravaging her cunt – made her hips buckle, sending the raven-haired beauty over the edge. "Tell your husband who fucks you better; him or **me**." Giving a particularly hard thrust to emphasize the very last word.

Mikoto was sobbing & panting from her ongoing orgasm. "P-please don't make m-me say it…n-not if front of him!"

"You dare defy me you sow!?" With that he pulled his dick out and in a violent thrust buried nine inches of himself into Mikoto who screamed to the top of her lungs at the intrusion. A reminded himself to not shove anymore of his length into her. Not for her well-being but not wanting to chance the risk of damaging her and compromising the consistent pleasant sensation her tight pussy was providing him.

"Ah! Ah! AH! F-Fugaku f-forgive m-me B-but he's too good!"

Fugaku felt as if his heart literally shattered upon hearing those words. Never before had the future head of the Uchiha clan felt so small, feeble, and insignificant. Losing what little chakra he regained control over, Fugaku's sharingan automatically deactivated. He closed his eyes in deep pain as he shed tears filled with dread upon hearing moans of wanton lust drawn from his wife's throat.

A on the other hand was grinning smugly at the moans of another man's wife bending over in front of him.

His large palm ventured down her smooth curves, groping her thigh before coming to her mound of neatly trimmed black curls and moist flesh. He caressed through her curls prior to discovering what it was he was searching for - and as one would imagine, Mikoto moaned enjoyably the instant he thumbed her clitoris. Although, she wasn't finished yet; she rolled her broad hips, rocking with his thrusts and squeezing his cock each time he buried two thirds of himself inside her.

He broke her.

If her lustful cries were any indication, this married woman was officially his personal slut for the evening. How disgraceful it was for the Uchiha clan's heiress to have enjoyed a Kumo shinobi fucking her so passionately….

Approximately five hours pass. The lewd sounds of sex became even more pronounced throughout the room. The wet skin smacked together, the heavy breathing, and the feminine moans and occasional masculine grunts echoed through Fugaku's ears - driving him mad.

A turned Mikoto around – her sweaty tits compressed against his concrete-like chest - he lifted Mikoto up by her gyrating ass cheeks - halting their movement upon doing so; in response Mikoto tightly gripped his rock solid shoulders - pulling him into a kiss driven by sheer lust. The man begins to spear upwards into her. He kneaded her butt cheeks as he continued to savagely pound her insides. Their tongues duel passionately while he fucks her raw - ruining this woman's pussy right before her husband's very eyes.

For Mikoto, this new angle was incredible, it allowed A additional leverage to fuck her with, hitting places Fugaku could never hope to reach in his wildest fantasies. Every deep thrust sent a new sensation of pleasure she never thought existed until this sinful encounter. The result left Mikoto a slobbering, drooling mess, and was reduced to nothing more than a woman spewing incoherent moans and pleas.

A set her down on a hard wood table in front of him and released his tight hold on her luscious rear - he abruptly pulled out, causing Mikoto to look up at him desperately; urgently shoving her cunt up against the underside of his cock, imploring he'd penetrate her gaping hole once again.

Instead, A dragged his length over her sopping labia. While he did so, he gripped the hilt of his cock and rubbed its tip teasingly along her sopping wet pussy lips, collecting her honey on his cock.

"Beg for it you whore." He demanded.

His teasing caused Mikoto to tremble with excitement. "Please! I need your cock A! Please shove that big beast back inside my pussy!"

With a smug grin, A slammed back in, viciously fucking her at inhuman speeds -causing a spike of pleasure to shoot up her arched spine. Their mixed essence was rapidly flowing down the crack of her ass every time A's cock drew out of her.

Mikoto moaned deeply as she felt her third orgasm rush through her body and similarly felt lightning shoot up her spinal cord, feeling the electricity travel along every nerve in her body. "OH F-FUUUUUCCCCKKKK YES!"

A low-pitched grunt erupted from his throat - A began pumping Mikoto's honeypot full of his thick fertile seed. The sensation of her womb overflowing with a stranger's potent semen instantaneously made Mikoto's mind go blank and sent her spiraling into another magnificent orgasm – just as impactful as the last. As the future Raikage let his searing gunk seep into the Uchiha woman's womb; with a groan and the two both rode out their respective orgasms out together.

Once A let down his restraints and jets of sweltering-hot ooze were sent straight into her womb - not caring in the least of the possibility that she could eventually bear his child - he dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. Roughly grabbing the panting woman by her silky raven locks, he lightly slapped her in the face with his softening cock.

"Suck bitch." He ordered.

The still winded woman, too exhausted to do otherwise, used what little energy she had left & suckled on his crown. Without notice, an unexpected jet of semen emerged from the slit of his cockhead to stain her face, hair, and breasts. She caught as much as she could manage, still in awe that his second burst actually made her cheeks bulge before leaking out from her mouth.

When A's ejaculation finally subsided, Mikoto's lips and breasts were literally soaked with his essence. The woman too tired to stay conscious, collapsed, breasts heaving, pussy gaping, and utterly drained from the intense fucking she endured.

Eyeing his work A decided that was enough bitch breaking for one day. "Hmm, it looks as if you've learned your lesson, I'll let you go. Though, you better pray we never meet again."

Pulling up his trousers, A caught whiff of a sour odor now resonating within the shack – the smell of raw, untamed fucking. He then picked up a strange device left on the windowsill, placed it in his pocket and made his way back home.

Still unable to move for the moment, Fugaku laid eyes on his wife's prone form. This shouldn't have happened, it couldn't have happened, not to him! not to an Uchiha! The elite! But then…cruel reality started to settle in…

It did.

Seeing his wife's disheveled hair covered in foreign semen, and the euphoric grin plastered on the beautiful face he thought he once knew…

It became apparent to him…

…Their relationship will never be the same.

* * *

><p><em>25 years later<em>

_Kumogakure_

A bruised, beaten, & battered Sasuke Uchiha was lying inside a cell in chains – emotionally and physically drained after attacking the Gokage summit and losing miserably. During their skirmish, the Raikage had finally calmed down, managing to dodge all of his attacks and brutally clobbered the fatigued Uchiha. Once knocked out, the Raikage & his group took him prisoner, fleeing the summit and headed back home. Upon his awakening Sasuke found chakra suppressants were placed all over his weakened body for good measure.

'_Tch…. When I get out of this hell hole …They'll regret the day they ever crossed an Uchiha…'_

The iron door opened revealing one of the Yondaime Raikage's bodyguards from the summit, C. He appeared to be rolling in a four foot metal cart with a television sitting on top of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The Raikage has decided to allow you the option of occupying your time with television until your trial. Be grateful boy. "

"Hn. I have no need for such things."

Ignoring the self-absorbed child, C wheeled the cart into the center of the room so that it was positioned directly in front of Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke watched C slide an old tape into the television, turned it on, and made his way towards the door soon after.

"Enjoy." With that the blond Kumo shinobi left, closing the door behind him.

On the television screen a woman who eerily resembled his mother was sweating profusely, panting, and her legs spread as a man explored her crotch.

Wait it couldn't be…

'_M-mother….?'_

The scene switched to Mikoto bent over the table, nails painfully digging into the wood, her breasts bouncing, as an enormous dark-skinned man, clearly not his father pounded his long phallus inside of her.

'_W-what is this..?'_

Sasuke's heartbeat accelerated to dangerous levels; as he watched his own mother get rutted into by a much younger looking Raikage. This couldn't be. His mother wouldn't let a raging neanderthal like him touch her. It had to be a genjutsu of some sort placed on him. This was impossible; his mother was a saint, faithful to his father no matter the circumstance. She…

'_No, this could never happen to an Uchiha! T-this can't be…this…!'_

He paused.

…

Reality had finally sunk in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p>Outside of Sasuke's holding cell, A couldn't help but smirk at the world's most wanted international criminal shrieking in absolute horror.<p>

'_Don't get too comfortable Uchiha brat, I still haven't paid you back for my arm just yet.'_

/**END**

* * *

><p>That's a wrap for the first chapter.<p>

This is the first installment of a new Mikoto x Kumo series. This isn't the first fic I've written but it is the first mature fic I've posted on FF . net.

I feel as if I'm overusing certain words so I want to know if I really am - any and all constructive feedback is sincerely appreciated.

Next up is either Mikoto x Bee or the Sandaime Raikage. I plan on creating a Mikoto x Omoi lemon with Samui & Karui getting involved somehow. So any helpful input on that idea is more than welcome.

Please don't forget to Read & Review.

**~Adios **


End file.
